love inprisoned
by kittie588
Summary: ok, this will sound cheesy but katara and zuko are traped in a prison and..... well the story is better than this. be warned it is a zatura. rated T just in case.
1. Zuko!

Disclaimer: i do not own anything that has to do with avatar.

Chapter 1

My name is Katara and I am 16 years of age. I belong to the southern water tribe along with my brother, Sokka, who is two years my elder. Our journey began when we found the avatar, who was trapped in an iceberg for 100 years. We set out on our journey and have traveled long, running from an evil and hated fire nation prince, Zuko, he hunts Aang, the avatar.

One day our journey brought us to the earth kingdom and that is when everything went wrong.

"Sokka don't eat all the food," I said as I turned around, apparently to late, "great now I have to wait for you to go and get more food so I can cook dinner for Aang and myself." I yelled at him this time.

"Katara you know me, I eat food I don't find it. Why don't you go and get it yourself?"

"Fine I will, but not because you told me to, but because you gave me permission to leave the cave just now." "Wait Katara I didn't mean that." He was to late, I was rushing through the forest enjoying the freedom, when I walked into a grove and was about to pick some fruit, around about 20 earth benders appeared. Smirking and smiling evilly they surrounded me and were just about to pounce on me when what appeared to be their leader came out of the mountain, where there had been a solid wall.

"Well gentlemen what have we here? A young water tribe wench on her own inside Terra Cota territory, actually right on our front door step." He said this as an evil smirk plastered itself on his face," why don't you two gentle men show this wench to her new accommodations. She will be here for quite sometime…. Oh and Jamosh in the third floor store room you will find a black dress that will suit her more than those rags, go get it and do what ever you have to, to get her to change into it, the only thing I wont allow you to do is rape her got that."

"Yes sir."

The two men he appointed to take me to a "room" grabbed me gruffly and thru me into a windowless cell.

It has been three days since I was captured and I'm freezing in this "dress" Jamosh gave me to wear it is a tube top dress that barely covers my cleavage and then is hardly long enough to cover my ass, the problem about it that makes me hate it more is that it is a fire nation dress and they burned all my other clothes. Well, everything except my mothers necklace which they said I could keep since it went sooooooo well with the dress. Also infuriating me they took away all my hair ties and let me with only a brush.

I have now set up a daily ritual, though these past two weeks. When I wake up I would fix this god forsaken dress so it covers up everything as much as possible, then I would take the brush and run 100 strokes thru my hair, by the time I was done the guards would usually have slide food into the cell and I would eat. After that was I took to practicing the moves for water bending only to stop when they handed me dinner, after eating dinner I laid down on the flat piece of fabric they call a cot and fell asleep only to wake and begin again.

Weeks went on like that until the guards came in one day about noon.

"What are the serving prisoners lunch now or are you here to give me another dress?" I asked curiously.

"don't hold your breath, it's neither of those. We've decided to give you a cell mate." He replied with venom and in stumbled Prince Zuko.

"GET YOUR FILTHY EARTH BENDING HANDS OFF ME!" reverberated off the walls of the cell after Zuko's shouting fit.

"you know the best way to learn is not always thru trial and error, especially when some one else is hurt in the process. You need to remember what I said when we first captured you." Replied Jamosh while pulling me out of the cell.

"get off of me! Let me go!" I yelled

"tsk, tsk, you do have a bad temper. Perhaps we could do something for you, we only have one prisoner who doesn't already have a cellmate. You shall be her new one, but I should warn you if you struggle or yell or try to escape she will be rapped." Jamosh had told me.

"You wouldn't do that an innocent woman, there is no honor in that?" I had countered.

"Just watch me."

After hearing what was to be my fate as I felt Jamosh pulling me out of the cell, I panicked, I struggled and tried to break free of his grip back into the cell where it would be at least safer.

I could see the evil glint in his eyes as he pulled me away into a new room. There was only a bed and chains attached to the bed.

Screaming. It was all I heard for 3 hours as I sat in that accursed cell. I felt ashamed that I was the cause of her pain, I had caused that girl that I didn't even know, that beautiful, innocent girl to be raped. I hurt to know that I could do nothing right. Ever since I was exiled from the fire nation it seems as though everything I set my mind to failed.

About 10 minuets after the screaming stopped the door to my cell opened and in tumbled the girl, unconscious, her dress following her into the cell. I blushed as I felt her form press against my body.

I carried her over to the only cot and laid her down and placed her dress over her then I place a threadbare blanket over her.

I saw her eyes open and I couldn't move she was so god damn beautiful.

"What happened?" she asked beginning to panic.

" the guards shoved you in here, while you were unconscious, and you landed in my arms. I laid you down on the cot and covered you up." I replied just barely above a whisper.

I listened as she gasped in horrible remembrance.

"D-don't look until I say ok, I'm going to put my dress back on." She said with fear evident in her voice. "I wont, trust me." "Thanx, I guess."

"What's your name?" I heard him ask me after I had told him it was ok to turn around. I realized then that he couldn't know who I was. So after some deliberation I gave him this name, "Zula." The look on his face said it all and it was only then I realized I had given him his sister's name.

Oh great, now I was in for it. He might think I was lying or try to kill me like I had seen him try to do to his sister.

"Are you royalty?" oh no, he asked it, he asked it, what now.

"Um…. Yes…. I guess you could say that." There I answered him and I sounded convincing.

" Ok, then are you sure your ok?" great he was referring to earlier. Man, I was trying to forget about that. It hurt so badly.

I sat there waiting for Zula, I guess, to answer me and then it dawned on me that that was the wrong thing to say.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

Hey, kittie here hope you enjoyed chapter one see you next time.


	2. What's in a name?

Me: Hey, Kittie here, how have you all been doing?

Kita: We are fine. Really! Right everybody?

Me: Ok Kita, so why are you in my avatar fic when your supposed to stay in my X-Men profile.

Kita: Oh, sorry should I go back?

Me: No, since your here you can stay.

Zuko: Ok, now can we get to me and Katara?

Me: Oh, yeah let's. Sorry about not updating in so long but, i'm in a good mood today.

Zuko: Yeah, she can't use school computer's and her home computer doesn't havemicrosoft word and she hates wordpad.

Me: Hey, Zuko, your not supposed to tell them that!

Kita: R n' R

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's in a name?**

It has been two months since Jamosh had raped me and I have missed both my monthly bleedings for those months and that is never good. sigh I'm extremely worried and I can tell that Zuko knows something is wrong, but he still says nothing.

_Later that night_

"I'm afraid," I wimpered into the stillness of the night after I thought Zuko was asleep and it felt good to put a voice to my fears, until I heard Zuko say, "What are you afraid of, Zula?"

* * *

"I'm afraid," I heard those simple words and knew that I had to do something for her, so I asked, "What are you afraid of, Zula?"

* * *

" I wish I could explain it." I don't know why I even said something. I mean it wasn't like he really needed to know. If Sokka ever found out where I am he would... I don't even want to finish my own thought. "Explain what?" He asked. "Explain the fear I feel every week that passes and I haven't... Oh! What would YOU know? You wouldn't even understand my concerns anyway!" I cried. "So, are you saying you think you might be pregnant?" He asked, voicing my very thoughts.

* * *

"So, are you saying you think you might be pregnant?" I heard myself asking her. The only response recieved was Zula turning her head to face the wall, which I took as a yes.

* * *

Why I didn't answer him I don't know. I just turned to face the wall and the next thing I know his arms are around me an he was trying to comfort me.

* * *

I rushed to her thinking I could comfort her. I didn't even know I had put my arms around her until I felt her shaking slightly. "It'll be ok... somehow."

* * *

"It'll be ok... somehow." How dare he say that! It wasn't going to be ok. If I am pregnant, even if I was raped, I'm not married. I would be dead to my family, "Do you know what my family would do to meif they knew," I yelled," I would be dead to them, tuned to the streets to live the life of a prostetute or... or... or a beggar." I very mearly wispered as I turned to him.

* * *

I didn't mean to upset her, but that is exactly what happened. I felt so ashamed that I had hurt her. That was not my intention, although, she aloud me to sit there holding her in my arms until the guard pushed breakfast through the door.

* * *

I don't know why, but I asked Zuko to hold me for a while and by the time breakfast came I was feeling well enough to practice waterbending.

* * *

I watched as she practiced her waterbending with the water they gave us with our meal. I couldn't believe my eyes the grace and beauty that she moved with was that of the other world, yet so enchanting.

* * *

As I was waterbending I aloud my mind to wonderand I began to fell guilty about lieing to Zuko, so I decided to tell him my real name.

* * *

"Zuko... Zuko... Are you listening to me?" I heard her ask, but I couldn't tear my attention from her body. "ZUKO!!!" She yelled as she stood in front o me, "Uh, what?" I oh so stupidly asked and she replied," Do you remember when you were first shoved in here... you asked my name... and I told you it Zula... Well,... Zuko... I'm sorry, but I lied... Zula is not my name... It's really Katara." I couldn't believe my ears, here was the avatar's traveling companion and the one who's necklace I have.

* * *

I couldn't stop crying the entire time I was telling him and when I saw his face it just made it worse.

* * *

Me: Hope you guys liked it if we're all lucky I might get to write another.

Kita: Wow! She's bein extra nice.

Zuko: OK see you next chapter.


	3. Author

Author's note:

I AM SO SORRY!!! I have had the most unimaginable time trying to get back to but my parents blocked it at home and then I have been so busy at school, being a senior and all, that I haven't had time. But since this is my last year at school and I can no longer access this site from home I will have all updates put up on but unfortunately they wont come till August due to the fact that I don't have a comp all of June and I might put some up in July but I doubt it cause I will be in RUSSIA. But PLEASE stay with me. This story will be posted as you see it here as **Love Inprisoned** although my user name for mediaminer is **Kitanaisnumberone** so please look it up. In August updates will be almost nightly.

Thanx,

Kittie!

CHOW!!


End file.
